harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 is a game based on the first part of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ''and is currently being produced by EA Games.EA Reports Third Quarter Fiscal Year 2010 Results It is scheduled for release on November 9, 2010. The game was announced at E3 2010James Phelps confirms Deathly Hallows video game release. EA Games has also announced that the game will be rated ''E10+ (Everyone 10 and up) on the Nintendo DS, and T'' (Teen) on all other platforms. Plot Harry, Ron and Hermione must venture out into the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds to destroy the final five of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, while trying to avoid the impending dangers that stand in their wake. Cast thumb|left|292px|Official Gameplay for the upcoming game. thumb|left|250px *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *James Phelps as Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps as George Weasley *Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley (rumoured)Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I (VG) at IMDb *Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick/Griphook (rumoured) *Allan Corduner as Argus Filch (rumoured) *Alfred Enoch as Dean Thomas (rumoured) *TBA as Harry Potter *TBA as Hermione Granger *TBA as Lord Voldemort *TBA as Bellatrix Lestrange *TBA as Yaxley *TBA as Fenrir Greyback *TBA as Scabior *TBA as Fleur Delacour *TBA as Bill Weasley *TBA as Dolores Umbridge Usable Spells *Stupefy *Expelliarmus *Confringo *Confundus/Confundo *Cruciatus/Crucio *Wingardium Leviosa *Expecto Patronum *Protego *Four-Point Spell *Diffindo (rumoured) *Incendio (rumoured) *Accio *Reparo *Sectumsempra *Nox *Incarcerous *Impedimenta *Lumos Locations *The Burrow (rumoured) *Little Whinging *Ministry of Magic *Forest of Dean *Abandoned Nuclear Power Plant *Forest of Dean Ruins *Godric's Hollow *Hogwarts Trivia *The game will be split up into two parts, like the films. *This is the third Harry Potter game to feature voice talents from actors/actresses in the films. *There are around 80 individual characters in the game *There are currently 40 cutscenes *There are more that 20 playable locations *This marks the first Harry Potter game to be rated ''T for Teen. ''(On Next-Gen Consoles only) Platforms *Microsoft Windows *Nintendo DS *Nintendo Wii *Playstation 3 *Xbox 360 *Mobile Platforms Gameplay EA has stated that the gameplay will be similar to the Goblet of Fire. It is an action video game, not a video game of making potions, playing quidditch or exploring Hogwarts. There will be no RPG iteration of the game, unlike with previous titles. Unlike the previous installments, there will be not much room to "run around" such as in the fifth and sixth game where you were allowed to move freely within the castle and on the grounds. This will be more like and action adventure game. Unlike previous titles where you only got to fight six (according the the game magazine GamePro), you will fight hundreds of Death Eaters and Snatchers. Along with said Death Eaters, you shall also fight creatures, such as giant Spiders, Dragons,pixies,trolls, and Dementors. EA has also stated that it will be a third-person shooter. It has also been announced that the player can play as not only Harry Potter, but Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as well. It has also been anounced that you can use the Invisiblity Cloak, Polyjuice Potion, and Peruvian Darkness Powder for missions like the raid to the Ministry of Magic. You can find and trade goods for potions. You can use Exploding Fluid to attack your opponents, you use Exlir of Life to restore your health, and you can use Felix Felices to increase your luck. It has also been stated that the game will feature an xbox360 kinect mode for single player and multiplayer where the player will be able to play as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Videos 300px|Gameplay #1 External links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bz84637ot0c&playnext_from=TL&videos=yBjrbLbKkgI&feature=sub ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows trailer E3 2010] *http://ps3.ign.com/articles/109/1093780p1.html Notes and references fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort Première Partie (jeu) Category:Video games (real-world)